


A vague idea

by Kibounohane



Category: Actor RPF, Kamen Rider OOO RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Ryousuke and Shu revive some old memories during the Heisei Generations Final filming
Relationships: Miura Ryousuke/Watanabe Shu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A vague idea

It's been a while since he had seen that outfit in person but it's still having an effect on him. All the years have passed and here they are again, red tight pants that look like they have been painted to Ryousuke's long legs, Shu thinks as they munch on their bento during shooting break somewhere in the outskirts of the city. 

Ryousuke is eating his bento happily and from the way he suddenly grins and puts his chopsticks down, Shu almost feels a little caught as if Ryousuke could read his mind. 

Ryousuke had always been a tease, even more so when they were younger, and that outfit had always driven Shu insane. 

Long legs in red tight pants, flashy black ankle boots and black kajal, golden curls that draw the attention to them. 

Shu remembers their shooting breaks back in the day, young and horny and loving to experiment, especially Ryousuke. 

It was a warm summer day, but the major heat was gone already so it had become a little more bearable to work like this.

Ryousuke got up from the white camp chair and stretched, yawning a bit and Shu bit his lower lip, watching the older male as he stood exactly in his view. Ryousuke could aswell perfectly stretch elsewhere but apparently he preferred to do it here in Shu's vision, right in front of where he was sitting. Shu was not the only one who knew how good Ryousuke's ass looked in those red pants. 

Innocently, Ryousuke turned around and flashed the younger man a smile. 

Shu grumbled and put his chopsticks away angrily. 

"Something wrong?" Ryousuke asked slyly and kept grinning while Shu got up, grabbed his arm silently and pulling him with him inside the half dark empty fabric into a corner hidden from view and therefore unwanted spectators. 

Both him and Ryousuke had some preferences, but getting caught wasn't any of them. 

Ryousuke gasped a bit, being manhandled by Shu having always been one of the things he liked. 

He remembered being playful during breaks, teasing on purpose, sometimes so much it made Shu snap and them ending up in some dark corner making out wildly during shooting breaks. 

"Do you have any problem, mister?" Ryousuke teased, his voice already lower than before. 

It was a game they played, hadn't done so in a while but seeing Ryousuke in Ankh's outfit brought back some old memories. 

"I very much do," Shu replied, "your pants." 

Ryousuke just grinned at that, leaning back against the red rusty wall, one leg on a canister until Shu was pressing closer, eyes sparkling in a way they only did when they were together like this. Ryousuke loved it. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ryousuke whispered lowly and Shu knew in that exact moment that he had lost, again. 

But he didn't mind, couldn't, as he leaned in to press closer with his hands on Ryousuke's ass, kneading firmly. Ryousuke moaned. 

"We're gonna be late.." Ryousuke tried, but Shu chuckled. "We are not in the next scene anyway" 

Ryousuke sighed happily and swung his arms around Shu's neck. Shu knew they had to pay attention not to mess up Ryousuke's blond curls and the black kajal, but he also knew how to push Ryousuke's buttons quickly. 

Everything had to go fast, and they adapted. While tasting Ryousuke's tongue, memories of them making out on set flashed before Shu's eyes, sweet memories mixing with the new ones they were creating in this very moment. 

"Shu.. please.." Ryousuke whimpered, Shu having begun to grind against him. They didn't have much time so they had to be creative. 

"Little tease, carrying lube with you on set," Shu growled as he pulled a tiny bottle out of Ryousuke's tight back pockets. 

"When did you put them in your back pockets? It can be seen on camera, not sure the director will be so thrilled." 

"I'm not doing this for the first time," Ryousuke gasped as Shu pulled his pants down harshly just enough to spread his legs and toss him around, "I put it there before lunch break" 

"You knew I was going for your ass, huh" Shu roared as he coated two fingers, now impatient himself. 

"I knew you would.. you always will" was Ryousuke's sweet answer before it turned into a lustful cry muffled shortly after by Shu's other hand. 

"Still not into getting caught, baby" Shu murmured lovingly and Ryousuke nodded, working his body to adjust to the fingers prodding inside of him. 

"Hurry," Ryousuke breathed because he didn't want to get caught either and because he wanted Shu now. 

Shu's lips pressed against his neck, one hand grabbing his hips as he thrusted inside, picking a fast pace from the start. 

Ryousuke cried out, the stretch and the burn hurting but being familiar, and he craved it, the moment it became good. He arched his back to meet Shu's thrusts, knowing Shu would never hurt him intentionally. 

A hand was soothingly stroking his back, pressing flat against it as Shu angled his thrusts and then Ryousuke felt it, the pleasure, the familiar sensation and he gasped Shu's name in staccato, only wanted to be like this with him and noone else. 

"You'll seriously get me into trouble one day, " Shu breathed against Ryousuke's neck, being enthralled by Ryousuke's reactions he loved so much. 

The other man turned his gaze around, lustful eyes staring at him from those eyes with the kajal which only turned Shu on more. He had always loved Ankh's outfit, the make up, the hair, everything about it. 

He bit down on Ryousuke's neck, whispering his nickname as he pounded into him hard, Ryousuke reaching down to jerk himself off hastily as he felt Shu pulsating inside him, and it was only shortly after that that he trembled, cum tainting his own hand.

"Oh God" Shu breathed as he pulled back with slightly wobbly legs, and zipped his pants up, "do you even know what you do to me?" 

Ryousuke turned around, supporting himself on the wall, spent but happy.

He did look a little messy but not too much. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his breath came out shorter.

"I think I have a vague idea," he grinned, licking his lips, "and I don't think I'll stop" 

Shu playfully rolled his eyes, patting his clothes before reaching his hand out to Ryousuke who took it with a smile, but it was Ryousuke who pulled him out of the building, holding his hand.

The hand he would always reach out to. 


End file.
